Consumer electronics devices (CEDs) such as media players (e.g., iPod Touch®), smart phones (e.g., iPhone®, Blackberry®, Android® phone, Windows® phone), tablets (e.g., iPad®), computers (e.g., lap-tops, desk tops), and Internet enabled televisions may be able to access, receive, transmit, share, generate, store and/or present digital information (content). The CEDs may receive/access the content from, for example, other CEDs networked thereto, the Internet, other public/private networks, content sources (e.g., DVDs) and/or its internal memory. The content may include, for example, videos, graphics, and/or other forms of content (e.g., documents, web pages). The content may be encoded for protection, for example, premium videos that require a subscription to view and/or on-line confidential banking information. The CEDs may be capable of presenting a plurality of content at the same time (e.g., multiple videos, a video and graphics, video and a web page).
Premium and/or confidential content may be received by the CED in an encoded format. The encoded content may be decoded and then stored in graphics memory within the CED. The graphics memory may be randomly accessed which may enable a hacker to access the data therefrom (e.g., access premium videos, access confidential information). The CED may also receive content that is not encoded (e.g., non-premium, not confidential) and may store the content in the graphics memory. A plurality of content may be composed into a single composite window and the composite window may be stored in a frame buffer in the graphics memory. As noted above, the graphics memory may be hacked.